Tainted Wings
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Ein junger Engel namens Harry Potter fällt aus dem Himmel... Auf der Erde begegnet er dem Dämonen Lucius Malfoy, der ihn in die Hölle bringt zum Dämonenlord Voldemort...


Tainted Wingsby Batsutousai

Übersetzer: Kaos

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts hiervon! Nur die deutschen Worte. Selbst die Geschichte hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht, die kommt (mal wieder) von Bats

A/N: LEST DAS HIER BITTE!Ich kann momentan nicht weiterschreiben - ich habe weder meine Stories noch ein passendes Programm. Ja, es gibt Open Office, aber ich mag weder OpenOffice noch Works, was bei Windows Vista enthalten ist. Diese Story hatte ich schon fertig und habe sie daher schweren Herzens mit Works korrigiert! Ich hasse dieses Programm wirklich! Nehmt Tainted Wings als Überbrückung, bis es bei meinen anderen Stories weitergeht! Sie sind definitiv nicht für immer abgebrochen!

Er war der intelligenteste Schüler der Engel-Akademie seit dem berühmten Direktor gewesen. Es schien nichts auszumachen, dass er ein wenig Dämonenblut hatte. Er war klug, hübsch, perfekt, alles…

Man sollte niemals die besten unterschätzen.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Topengel an der Akademie, fiel 1944. Er schloss sich seiner Blutlinie an. Er verlor seine reinen Flügel.

Lord Voldemort war geboren und der Himmel fühlte Angst.

--- 1997 ---

„ZU SPÄT!!"

Harry Potter zuckte bei dem grausamen Ton seiner Wandel-Lehrerin. „Entschuldigung, Madame McGonagall."

McGonagall seufzte und winkte ihn zu dem leeren Platz neben dem jüngsten Weasleyjungen. „Setz dich, Kind. Und komm nicht noch mal zu spät."

„Ja, Madame." Harry setzte sich auf dem Platz und grinste Ronald Weasley, seinen Freund an.

„Wirklich, Potter. Bleib mit deinem Kopf in den Wolken." Ronald schnaubte.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass es da unten so interessant ist. Master Flitwick hat mir sein Erdenfernrohr geliehen."

„Träumer."

„Dämon."

„Du hast mich zutiefst verletzt, Potter. Wie kannst du es wagen?"

„Klappe, Weasley."

„Gentlemen! Muss ich euch auseinander setzen?!"

„Nein, Madame", sagten die beiden Jungen im Chor.

„Dann passt auf!"

„Entschuldigung, Madame."

„Gören." Die liebevolle Beleidigung war fast unhörbar, als sie ihren Unterricht fortsetzte, aber die beiden Jungen hörten ihn und grinsten sich an. Wer könnte denn auch das Lästige Duo nicht mögen, dass so sehr an Die Zwillinge erinnerte?

--- --- ---

„Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir dir einfach ein Erdenfernrohr zu deinem Geburtstag schenken", sagte James Potter sanft, als er sich neben seinen Sohn in der Mitte des Wolkenpark setzte. „Dann kann Filius seins zurückhaben."

„Wäre es nicht schön, mit ihnen da unten leben zu können?", murmelte Harry und sah niemand bestimmtem an.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Törichte Vorstellung, Harry. Du weißt, wie sie unsere Art da unten behandeln."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, aus seinen Flügeln fiel eine einzelne Feder, als sie gestört wurden. „Ich weiß, Dad. Es wäre trotzdem lustig."

James seufzte hilflos? Wieso konnte sein Sohn seinen Kopf nicht in den Wolken lassen, wo er hingehörte? „Wie auch immer, ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich."

„Neuigkeiten?" Harry sah von seinem Fernrohr auf und seinen Vater an. „Was für Neuigkeiten?"

„Du weißt, dass deine Mutter und ich schon seit etwa einen Jahrzehnt weggehen wollen?"

„…Ihr traut mir endlich zu, alleine zu bleiben…?"

„Na ja, ja."

„Das ist kein Rumtreiberstreich, oder?"

„Potterehre", schwor James, seine Augen blitzten vor Belustigung bei dem Misstrauen seines Sohnes.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Schon gut. Wann geht ihr beiden?"

„Heute Abend..."

„Das sagt ihr mir aber besonders früh!"

„Deine Mutter hat es mir nicht gesagt…"

„Klar, gib Mum die ganze Schuld." Harry lachte und stand auf, um sich imaginäre Wolken von seiner weißen Robe zu streichen. „Komm schon."

James stand ebenfalls auf. „Wer zuerst zu Hause ist?"

„Los!", rief Harry, entfaltete seine Flügel und sprang gleichzeitig in die Luft.

„Betrüger!! Komm zurück!", rief James hinter ihm her, als er dem Beispiel seines Sohnes folgte und vergeblich versuchte, ihn einzuholen.

Harry lachte nur.

--- --- ---

Der Junge saß wieder im Wolkenpark, und sah wieder in das Erdenfernrohr. Seine Eltern waren schon auf ihrem Ausflug und würden für zwei Wochen weg sein.

„Potter! Steckst du mit dem Kopf wieder auf der Erde?"

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, auf diese Beleidigung einzugehen. „Verschwinde, Boot."

Terry Boot verengte bei der Antwort seine Augen. „Entschuldige mich, Potter." Er schnappte sich das Erdenfernrohr aus Harrys Hand und hielt es in die Höhe. „Ich rede mit dir."

„Gib mir das Fernrohr zurück, Boot", knurrte Harry und stand langsam auf.

„Vielleicht möchte ich nicht", schnarrte Boot. „Vielleicht möchte ich sehen, wie du es dir selbst zurückholst. Zeig mir doch deine Flugkünste."

„Nicht witzig. Gib mir Master Flitwicks Fernrohr zurück."

Boot nutzte seinen Fuß, um die Wolken zu teilen. „Nein, wirklich, hol es dir selbst." Dann ließ er das Fernrohr durch das Loch fallen.

Harry, in gewisser Erwartung, dass es über dem Loch stoppen würde, fuhr seine Hand langsam aus, um es zu fangen. Zu langsam.

Das Fernrohr fiel durch das Loch und in das Große Blau.

„Bastard!" Harry drehte sich mit wütenden Augen zu Boot um. „Ich töte dich!"

„Mach schon. Hol dir dein wertvolles Fernrohr", machte sich Boot über ihn lustig.

Harry zischte auf und tauchte dann direkt durch die Wolkenbank in das Große Blau, Flügel eng an seinem Rücken, Hand ausgestreckt. Er wusste, dass es töricht war, durch die Wolkenbank zu fliegen, jeder Engel wurde mit dem Wissen erzogen, aber das Fernrohr gehört nicht ihm und er hatte versprochen, darauf aufzupassen. Er hielt immer seine Versprechen.

Als sich seine Hand um das Erdenfernrohr schloss, fühlte Harry, wie etwas seinen Hinterkopf traf. Etwas Hartes und Scharfes.

Boot und seine Gang lachten, als sie beobachten, wie Harry Richtung Erde stürzte.

--- --- ---

Der erste Gedanke, den er zu denken vermochte, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war nach dem Erdenfernrohr zu sehen und zu überprüfen, ob es okay war. Finger fassten um die glatte Form und er seufzte erleichtert auf. /Sicher. Gott sei Dank./

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah eine dunkle Hintergasse und runzelte die Stirn. „Bin ich auf der Erde?", murmelte er und stand schwankend auf.

„Richtig."

Harry fuhr schnell herum, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und landete wieder auf dem Boden. Er sah auf in kalte, silberne Augen. „Wer…?"

„Lucius Malfoy. Was macht ein Engel hier unten?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und fühlte sich dumm. „Ich bin gefallen."

„Du bist gefallen?", fragte Lucius ungläubig. „Engel fallen nicht, Kleiner, sie werden ausgestoßen. Was hast du getan?"

„Nichts!" Harry stand erneut unsicher auf. „Boot hat Master Flitwicks Erdenfernrohr durch die Wolkenbank geschmissen und ich musste es zurückholen."

„Und hast vergessen, wieder hoch zu fliegen?", endete Lucius trocken.

„Nein. Dann hat er etwas gegen meinen Hinterkopf geschmissen und mich ausgeknockt", gab der Engel kalt zurück.

„Ich dachte, Engel sollten die ‚guten Jungs' sein."

„Verglichen mit was genau? Menschen?"

Lucius schüttelte verblüfft seinen Kopf. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Siebzehn."

„Hat das Curriculum in der Engelsakademie so sehr nachgelassen?"

Harry erstarrte, als er sich an eine Geschichte erinnerte, die ihm seine Mutter einmal erzählt hatte. „Du bist ein Dämon, oder?"

„Ah, ja." Lucius lächelte kalt, schwarze Flügel erschienen aus dem Nichts. „Dämonen. Was hast du von ihnen gehört?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sich mehr und mehr an die Geschichte seiner Mutter erinnerte. „Sie sind böse. Sie mögen es, Leute zu töten oder ihnen soviel Schmerz wie möglich zuzufügen." Er sah auf das Fernrohr in seiner Hand. „Und einige von ihnen waren einmal Engel, obwohl die meisten in ihrer Position geboren sind. Sie wurden, wie du gesagt hast, vom Himmel ausgestoßen für ihre Verbrechen gegen andere Engel und Gott."

„Sehr gut, kleiner Engel."

„Ich sollte Angst vor dir haben…", bemerkte Harry dumpf. „Und du solltest mich jagen oder so was…"

Lucius lachte ein angsteinflößendes Lachen, diese Art, die dich normalerweise dazu brachte, deine Mutter oder dein Lieblingskuscheltier fest an dich zu drücken. Harry erschauderte. „Ihr Engel und eure Geschichten! Dich jagen? Lächerlich! Warum würde ich so jemanden wie dich jagen wollen?"

„Weil ich hilflos bin?"

„Und möchtest du, dass ich dich jage?"

„…nein…"

„Also, lassen wir das!"

„Solltest du nicht irgendwas tun?"

„Wie was?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir was über den Kopf schlagen und mich in euer Versteck schleifen?"

„Nah. Sehr nah dran." Lucius trat näher zu Harry, als er langsam sprach. „Weißt du, es ist meine Pflicht, kleiner Engel, dich zu unserem Lord zu bringen. Dem Dämonenlord Voldemort."

Bevor Harry schreien konnte, hielt Lucius ihn in einer schmerzvollen Umarmung und sie waren verschwunden, Engelfedern und Dämonenfedern mischten sich, wo sie vorher gestanden hatten.

--- --- ---

„Mylord."

Rote Augen sahen die blonde Gestalt an. „Was ist los, Lucius? Wir haben keine Zeit für deine Spiele."

„Mylord, ich habe für Euch das Geschenk der Geschenke gefunden."

„Wenn du deine leeren Worte nicht abkürzt, Lucius, dann schneiden wir dir deine dreckige Zunge raus."

Lucius biss sich ein Knurren zurück. „Mylord, ich habe einen reinen Engel gefunden, der den Himmel gerade verlassen hat."

„Rausgeschmissen?" Die Augen des Dämonenlords suchten nach den Lügen, die sein Topdämon oft benutzte.

„Leider, Mylord, nein. Er wurde… von einigen Gören gezwungen."

Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Törichte Handlung."

„Ich wiederhole nur die Worte des Engels, Lord. Wollt Ihr ihn nicht wenigstens ansehen?"

Voldemort schmiss seinen Blutfeder hin und stand wütend auf. „Du forderst unsere Geduld heraus, Lucius!"

„Aber niemals Eure Zeit, Lord." Der blonde Dämon verbeugte sich tief.

Der Dämonenlord pustete wütend seine rabenschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Lucius Malfoy war sein Topdämon, weil er vor nichts Angst hatte, nicht mal vor seinem Lord. Es war tierisch nervtötend, manchmal, aber es machte ihn auch nützlich. Der Dämon hatte keine Angst, ihn zu kritisieren, wenn es nötig war und das war bewundernswert. „Also gut!", knurrte er. „Zeig uns diesen verdammten Engel."

„Hier entlang, Mylord." Lucius verbeugte sich graziös und führte Voldemort von seinem kalten Büro weg.

Im Gegensatz zu dem menschlichen Glauben war die Hölle kein Platz, der mit Feuern bespickt war, um die menschlichen Seelen zu verbrennen. Es war nicht so heiß, dass Dämonen nackt herumliefen. Und Dämonen hatten auch keine Hörner, Schwänze oder Dreizacke. Stattdessen war Hölle kälter als jeder Ort auf der Erde, abgesehen von der flammenden Grube der Verdammnis, die für die Verdammten da war, denen die verschiedenen Foltern, die sie erleiden mussten, nichts ausmachten. Die Dämonen waren so ziemlich die Gegenstücke der Engel, obwohl ihre Farben gegensätzlich waren. Sie trugen Roben, die vor der Kälte schützten und in den tiefsten Schwarztönen gefärbt waren. Ihre Flügel waren schwarz wie Ebenholz. So wie Engel keine Heiligenscheine hatten, hatten Dämonen keine Hörner und beiden sahen so aus wie die Menschen, über die sie wachten.

Eine Zellentür öffnete sich und Lucius trat zurück, um Voldemort vor ihm eintreten zu lassen. Die Augen des Dämonenlords verengten sich bei der zitternden Gestalt vor ihm. Die Flügel des Engels hatten sich um die zusammengekauerte Gestalt geschlossen, als wenn sie weitere Wärme spenden sollten. Seine Hände hatten sich um ein kleines Fernrohr geschlossen, das Voldemort beinahe aus seinen Tagen an der Engelsakademie kannte.

„Lucius." Voldemort ließ Honig mit in seiner Stimme fließen, damit sein Topdämon wusste, auf was für dünnem Eis er sich bewegte. „Warum hast du dem Engel nicht etwas Wärmeres zum Anziehen gegeben?"

„Wärmeres, Mylord?", fragte Lucius und war deutlich überrascht.

Voldemort drehte seine roten Augen zu dem anderen Dämon. „Ja, Lucius. Der Himmel ist wärmer als die Hölle. Wir wissen, dass wir darüber schon geredet haben."

Lucius schluckte schwer und erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung mit einer Leichtigkeit, wie es nur Engel und Dämonen konnten. „Ich hatte es vergessen, Mylord…"

„Achte darauf, dass es nicht noch mal passiert." Der Dämonenlord wandte sich dem frierenden Engel zu und kniete sich vor dem Jungen. „Ist dir kalt, Kleiner?"

Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen vorsichtig auf. „Ein wenig", antwortete er und schaffte es, seine Zähne vom Klappern abzuhalten. Voldemort respektierte den Mut des Kindes.

„Komm, Kind." Eine dünne, blasse Hand streckte sich der kleineren Gestalt entgegen. „Lass uns dir wärmere Sachen verpassen."

Ein Stirnrunzeln legte sich auf die Stirn des Jungen. „Ich bin kein Kind."

„Hast du also einen Namen?"

Der Engel stockte, schien seine Optionen zu überdenken, bevor er nickte. „Harry. Harry Potter."

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich kurz. „Potter? Bist du mit Jonah Potter verwandt?"

„Er ist mein Großvater."

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass er Kinder hatte."

„Du kanntest ihn."

„Ja… Wir waren… Freunde…", antwortete der Dämonenlord zögernd.

„Du bist also ein gefallener Engel." Harry sah unschuldig in die roten Augen. „Was hast du getan?"

„Wir sind sicher, du findest es heraus." Voldemort deutete mit dem Kopf noch mal auf seine Hand. „Komm. Wärmere Roben."

Harry ließ sich von der skelettartigen Hand aufhelfen. Als Voldemort die Zelle verließ, erstarrte der Engel allerdings. „Warum bist du nett zu mir?"

Der Dämonenlord seufzte. „Wenn du erfrierst, ist das unsere Schuld. Komm."

„Aber du bist ein Dämon. Was kann meine Familie tun, wenn ich hier erfriere?"

Voldemort verdrehte seine Augen. Kinder! „Harry, nur weil wir hier außer Gottes Reichweite sind, heißt das nicht, dass das, was wir tun, nicht zu ihm gelangt und er keine Rache übt. Dich sterben zu lassen, heißt seine Rache erleben."

„Sicher kann der Dämonenlord dich schützen!", schrie Harry verwirrt. Er wollte nicht die Hilfe eines Dämons!

„Wir können uns selbst nicht beschützen. Jetzt komm."

In der geschockten Stille ließ sich Harry von dem Dämon davon führen.

--- --- ---

„Weg?!" Lily schlug ihre Hand auf den Tisch vor sich. „Was meinst du damit, Harry ist weg?!"

„Er ist nicht hier, Madame Potter." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich war auch bei Ihrem Haus. Master Black sucht den Wolkenpark ab und Master Lupin war bereits zweimal bei Master Flitwick."

Lily drehte den Verbindungsspiegel zu James, der hinter ihr stand. „Und jetzt?"

James rieb über seine Nase. „Ich rede später mit Gott."

„Was denkst du ist passiert, James?", fragte Lily misstrauisch.

James seufzte. „Er ist erwachsen, Lily. Er hat seinen Kopf immer auf der Erde. Ich befürchte, dass er seine Flügel getestet hat."

Lilys Schrei folgte James, als er seine Flügel spreizte und hoch zum Hause Gottes flog.

--- --- ---

„Was ist das eigentlich?"

Harry sah von seinem Erdenfernrohr zu Voldemort, der ihn von seinem Schreibtisch her ansah. Der Engel hatte mit dem Fernrohr rumgespielt und hatte versucht, dass er den Himmel statt nur die Erde sehen konnte. „Erdenfernrohr", antwortete er kurz, bevor er wieder zu seinem Fummeln zurückkehrte.

„Und was macht es?"

Harry seufzte und legte das Fernrohr zur Seite, um seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Dämonenlord zuzuwenden. „Es ist ein Werkzeug der Engel, um die Welt der Menschen zu sehen."

„Und warum würdest du das wollen?"

„Neugier."

Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Engel."

„Dämonen", schoss Harry zurück.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die dünnen Lippen, was Harry überraschte. „In der Tat. Wir hatten damals, als ich im Himmel war, auch so was, aber sie waren nicht so klein oder so fortgeschritten, von dem, was wir sehen können." Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Was versuchst du damit die ganze Zeit? Nicht es zu benutzen, das ist sicher."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich versuche es so zu ändern, dass ich in den Himmel gucken kann."

Voldemort seufzte. „Natürlich. Los, lass es uns mal sehen."

„Du hast gerade gesagt, du hattest nie so eins."

„Potter, lass uns dein Fernrohr sehen und dann gucken wir, ob wir uns was überlegen können. Genau wie sich die Technologie des Himmels verändert hat, hat sich auch die der Hölle entwickelt. Vielleicht erkennen wir einen Weg, den du nicht siehst."

Harry verzog die Lippen, aber stand auf und brachte das Fernrohr zu Voldemorts Tisch.

Der Dämonenlord sah sich das Fernrohr stirnrunzelnd an. „Läuft mit ‚reiner Magie'. Wir sollten nicht überrascht sein..."

„Ist das schlecht?"

„Es würde hier unten nach einer Weile nicht mehr laufen. Du könntest es wahrscheinlich eine Zeitlang am Laufen halten, aber nach einer Weile hört es entweder auf zu laufen, um dein Leben zu retten oder dein Leben wäre vorbei."

„Engel können nicht sterben", spottete Harry.

„Engel werden sterben, genau wie Menschen, wenn ihre Lebensenergie austrocknet. Magie hält die Engel am Leben. Im Himmel kann ein Engel ewig leben. In der Hölle kann ein Engel eine Weile überleben, muss aber zu einem Dämon werden, um für immer zu überleben. Auf der Erde kann ein Engel nur solange leben wie ein Mensch, bevor er in die Natur verschwindet", antwortete Voldemort geduldig. „Bringen sie euch das nicht mehr an der Akademie bei?"

Harry schüttelte stumpf den Kopf. „Aber, kann ein Engel nicht in den Himmel zurückkehren und ich weiß nicht, sich aufzuladen?"

„Je älter der Engel ist, desto mehr Magie braucht er, Harry. Ein Engel auf der Erde lebt nur solange wie ein Mensch. Das ist die Regel."

„Aber wenn ein Engel mehr und mehr Magie zum Überleben braucht, warum sterben wir nie?"

Voldemort seufzte und winkte einen Stuhl herbei. „Setz dich, das könnte eine Weile dauern." Harry setzte sich und sah den Mann neugierig an. „Im Himmel gibt es genug reine Magie, daher hält sie euch am Leben für tausende von Jahren. Es ist nicht wirklich sicher, wie lange ein Engel leben kann, da sie sich normalerweise aus Langeweile entscheiden, zu schwinden oder auf die Erde gehen. Nicht, dass wir, die Dämonen nicht dasselbe machen, aber wir nehmen dafür ‚böse Magie', mit der die Hölle am Laufen gehalten wird."

„Also wie kann ein Engel, wie ich, hier unten überleben?"

„Jeder Engel kreiert seine eigene reine Magie jedes Mal, wenn er eine gute Tat tut. Menschen machen das gleiche, wenn sie Gutes tun, genau wie die Dämonen, aber unseres ist schwächer und wegen unseres niedrigeren Standes…"

„Standes?", unterbrach Harry.

„Standes." Der Dämonenlord nickte müde. „Engel können mehr reine Magie mit einer guten Tat erschaffen als ein Mensch und die Tat eines Menschen erschafft mehr reine Magie als die eines Dämons. Gottes gute Taten helfen den Engeln im Himmel zu überleben, da sie am mächtigsten sind. Unsere guten Taten würden nichts für dich bedeuten, da wir keine reine Magie erschaffen", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf sich selbst.

„Aber das ist nicht fair!"

„Nicht fair?"

„Alle sollten in der Lage sein, reine Magie durch ihre guten Taten zu erschaffen!"

„Harry, wir sind von Haus aus böse. Wenn wir reine Magie erschaffen würden, was würde uns von den anderen Dämonen unterscheiden?"

„Macht?"

„Definier Macht."

„Kannst du die Magie nicht nutzen?"

„Kannst du?"

„…Ja, aber Mum hat mir gesagt, es nicht weiterzuerzählen…."

Voldemort schüttelte bewundernd den Kopf. „Du bist wahrscheinlich der nächste Gott."

„Das ist es, wie sie neue Götter und Dämonenlords auswählen?"

„Ja."

„Oh… Mum hat mir das nie gesagt…"

„Wir dachten nicht, dass sie würde. Aber ja, unsere Fähigkeit, das zu nutzen, was wir kreieren, hebt uns über andere Dämonen. Und dieser Posten ändert uns, so dass wir nur noch böse Magie erschaffen können, gute Tat oder schlechte. Kannst du raten, warum?"

„Du kannst es besser nutzen, wenn du viel davon hast… Wenn du eine Menge guter Taten an einem Tag tun würdest, wärst du erledigt…", erkannte Harry dumpf.

„Sehr gut. Das gleiche gilt für Gott."

„Wow… Das ist alles zu kompliziert für mich…"

„Wir wollen es nicht sagen, aber du musst das ziemlich schnell lernen", erwiderte der Dämonenlord scharf, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Erdenfernrohr legte. „Also dieses Ding", sagte er langsam mit sanfterer Stimme. „Wir ändern es so, dass es mit böser Magie läuft. Ansonsten ist es kein Problem, dass wir den Blick auf den Himmel richten können." Er drückt auf einen Knopf auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Wie lange, bis ich wieder zurück nach Hause gehe?", murmelte Harry, erkannte dass der Knopf jemanden kontaktierte und jemanden in das Büro rief.

Voldemort seufzte. „Wir haben keine Ahnung. Es hängt davon ab, wie schnell sie nach dir suchen. Himmel und Hölle haben schlechte Beziehungen, wie du sicher weißt, und wir haben keine Wege der Kommunikation. Gott kümmert sich um nichts, was wir ihm senden."

„Was ist mit den Sachen, die er dir schickt?"

„Das wenige, was er sendet? Wir lesen es wenigstens kurz durch."

„Wenn er sich nicht darum kümmert, was du zu sagen hast, wieso liest du dann seine Sachen?"

„Wenn er uns kontaktiert, hat er normalerweise einen Grund."

„Du willst Frieden zwischen Engeln und Dämonen?"

„Natürlich. Warum sollten wir die bekämpfen, die wie wir sind?"

„Und ich dachte, ihr wärt die Bösen."

„Sind wir. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir nicht an Frieden glauben."

„Mylord?"

Voldemort winkte den Dämonen herein. „Blaise, was kannst du damit machen? Irgendwas?", fragte er und hielt das Erdenfernrohr hoch.

Der Teen, der in Harrys Alter war, nahm das Fernrohr und drehte es langsam in seinen Händen. „Was genau soll ich damit machen, Lord?"

„Es gehört Mr. Potter hier", erklärte Voldemort. „Er möchte sehen, was seine Freunde und Familie im Himmel machen, während er hier ist. Es sollte also mit böser Magie laufen, als mit der reinen Magie, das es momentan nutzt."

Blaise nickte. „Ich kann es richten, aber ich brauche den Engel, damit es solange läuft, bis ich die Machtressource ändern kann."

„Sehr gut. Mister Potter, das ist Blaise Zabini. Blaise, Harry Potter. Reißt euch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe ab", warnte der Dämonenlord. „Jetzt geht schon."

„Danke, Dämonenlord", antwortete Harry formal mit einer Kopfbeugung, als er aufstand. Er nickte Blaise zu, dann folgte er dem anderen aus dem Büro.

Voldemort seufzte. ‚Was ein neugieriger Engel... Interessant. Ich dachte, sie lehren den Zwang alles zu lernen und wegen Fragen zu unterbrechen, wenn sie jünger waren.' Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Er wird ein guter Gott."

--- --- ---

„Großer Gott Dumbledore, Herrscher über alles, was gut ist, ich ersuche Euch", rief James durch die Tore.

Ein älterer Engel trat an die Tore. „James Cervus Potter, aus welchem Grund kommst du zu Gott?", fragte sie.

„Mein Sohn, Harry James, wird vermisst. Ich komme, um die Hilfe des Großen Gottes zu erflehen."

Der Engel nickte langsam, als wenn er etwas zu hören würde. „Der Große Gott wird dich empfangen." Die Tore verschwanden. „Komm."

James folgte der himmlischen Bewacherin durch den prächtigen Himmelsgarten mit den Cherubim Gärtnern und durch die Halle der Seelen, bis sie das Große Audienzzimmer erreichten.

„Du musst alleine eintreten", informierte die Bewacherin James, der verstehend nickte. „Dann tritt ein."

James betrat das Zimmer und wurde sofort in eine großväterliche Umarmung gezogen. „Lieber James, Harry wird vermisst?"

James nickte traurig. „Ich fürchte, er hat uns für die Oberfläche verlassen, Albus."

„Immer das außergewöhnliche Kind, dieses hier." Albus Dumbledore seufzte. „Soll ich die Oberfläche mal scannen?!

„Würde das helfen?"

„Wenn er auf der Oberfläche oder im Himmel ist, werde ich ihn finden. Wenn er in der Hölle ist…" Dumbledore seufzte und führte den Engel rüber zu einem Pool bei seinem Baldachin.

„Alles ist verloren…"

„Vielleicht."

„Vielleicht? Albus, diese Dämonen sind Monster! Sie töten einen Engel, wenn sie einen sehen!"

„Vielleicht." Der ältere Engel sah in den Pool bei seinen Füßen und murmelte sanft etwas vor sich hin. Ein Bild von weißen und schwarzen Federn zusammen in einer Gasse erschien.

„Herr im Himmel…", flüsterte James. „Sie haben ihn…"

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass er einen der netteren Dämonen in die Hände gefallen ist und vom Dämonenlord ferngehalten wurde." Albus seufzte und ließ das Bild mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwinden. „Ich werde ein paar Späher aussenden, um herauszufinden, welchem Dämon die Federn bei Harrys gehören. Wir können den Jungen nicht verlieren, James. Er ist unsere Zukunft."

„Ich weiß, Albus." James rieb sich sorgenvoll über die Stirn. „Ich weiß."

--- --- ---

„Und wie läuft es?"

„Mylord!", riefen zwei Stimmen zur gleichen Zeit, wie Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini sich umdrehten und den Mann in der Tür ansahen. Harry war zu beschäftigt damit, seinen Paten Sirius Black zu beobachten, um den Neuankömmling zu bemerken.

„Wir nehmen also an, dass es funktioniert?", fragte Voldemort leicht und besah sich den Engel. /Fuck, er sieht gut von hier aus… Hör auf damit!/ Er schüttelte mental den Kopf, als seine Gedanken dieser Richtung folgten und drehte sich zu Draco, der gerade zu sprechen begann.

„Er sieht sich seit einer halben Stunde den selben Engel an, wie er die Wolken durchsucht", stimmte Draco trocken zu.

Der Dämonenlord trat hinter Harry und sah über seine Flügel. „Und, wer ist das?"

„Mein Pate, Siri."

„Und willst du dir nicht mal wen anderes angucken?", fragte Voldemort amüsiert.

„Upps…" Das Bild änderte sich plötzlich, als zwei Männer über einen Pool standen, der ein paar Engel zeigte, die um einem Mix aus Dämonen und Engel Federn standen. „Was… Dad?"

„Draco!" Voldemort drehte sich zu dem blonden Dämon um. „Hol deinen Vater."

„Sofort." Draco verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Was ist los?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Das sind deine Federn und Lucius", erwiderte Voldemort gepresst. „Sie versuchen dich zu finden, in dem sie den Dämon zurückverfolgen, der dich von der Oberfläche entführt hat. Soweit sie es wissen, wirst du hier gezwungen und gefoltert."

„Aber das werde ich nicht!"

„Wir wissen das und du weißt das, aber Harry, du bist ein Engel. Bevor du hierher kamst, was hast du von uns Dämonen gedacht?"

„Oh nein…" Harrys Augen glitten zurück zum Fernrohr und er deutete auf den alten Engel, bei dem sein Vater war. „Wer ist das?"

„Du kennst Gott nicht?"

„Das ist er?"

„Ja."

„Heaven's above…"

„Das ist ein Menschensprichwort!", rief Blaise neckisch.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich es nützlich finde!", gab Harry zurück.

„Genug ihr beiden", murmelte Voldemort, als er Schritte hörte. „Lucius. Komm her."

„Draco hat gesagt, es ist dringend, Lord, und ich war beschäftigt."

„Pass auf, was du sagst", gab Voldemort ruhig zurück und deutete auf Harrys Fernrohr. „Diese Jungen haben Mister Potters Erdenfernrohr so verändert, dass er in den Himmel sehen kann. Wir haben entdeckt, dass Gott Späher ausgeschickt hat, um die Federn zu untersuchen, die du dummerweise zurückgelassen hast."

„Vergebt mir fürs Federn verlieren!"

„BRING ES IN ORDNUNG!"

Die drei Teens im Raum zuckten zusammen, Harry schrie sogar leise auf und entfernte sich von Voldemort. Lucius verneigte sich nur. „Wie mein Lord wünscht."

„Du zerrst an unserer Geduld, Malfoy."

„Verstanden." Der ältere Malfoy fuhr herum und verließ mit scharfen Schritten den Raum.

Voldemort sah sich im Raum um. „Harry, komm mit uns." Er drehte sich, um den Engel aus dem Raum zu führen.

„Nein."

Rote Augen drehten sich, um in die trotzigen grünen zu gucken. „Nein?" Die Stimme des Dämonenlords war gefährlich sanft.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mich wie deine Dämonen herumkommandierst. Ich bin kein Dämon, ich bin ein Engel und ein Gast", antwortete Harry ruhig.

/Wundervoll. Jetzt hat er Angst vor mir, weil ich meine Beherrschung verloren habe./ Voldemort atmete tief ein. „Wir entschuldigen uns. Mister Potter, würden Sie bitte mit uns in unser Büro kommen? Wir möchten ein paar Dinge erledigen und wir könnten das Fernrohr von Ihnen noch mal gebrauchen."

„Du willst sicher gehen, dass ich nicht auf die Oberfläche verschwinde!"

„Wir laden dich ein, alleine einen Weg aus der Hölle zu finden, wir haben keine Wolken, die man teilen kann. Wenn du zurück auf die Oberfläche willst, muss dich jemand mitnehmen", kam die feste Antwort.

Harrys Augen glitten zu Blaise und Draco, mit denen er sich während der Arbeit angefreundet hatte. Draco hatte einen soliden Sinn Humors, der überzogen mit Sarkasmus war, eine dämonische Angewohnheit, während Blaise eine Neigung für die Oberfläche und Technologie hatte, sei es menschlich, himmlisch oder dämonisch.

Wenn er jetzt zurückkehrte, würde er seine Freunde nie wieder sehen. Jetzt zurückzukehren, hieß dem nachzugeben, was Gott und seine Eltern wollten, nicht was er wollte. Er vermisste den Himmel, ja, aber er vermisste die Hölle, sobald er sie verlassen würde.

„Du musst nicht so grob werden", beschwerte er sich letztendlich und trat auf den Dämonenlord zu. „Ich komme schon."

Voldemort nickte nur knapp und zeigte ihm den Weg.

--- --- ---

„Warum sprichst du von dir immer in der Wir-Form?"

Voldemort seufzte und legte seinen Blutfeder sanft ab. „Es ist Tradition."

„Es ist dumm. Wann redest du von dir denn in der Ich-Form?"

„Wenn wir mit uns selbst reden."

„Tu es jetzt."

„Wir reden nicht mit uns selbst."

„Nein, du redest mit mir und ich finde das nervig."

„Vielleicht finden wir es nervig, von uns in der Einzahl zu reden."

„Ja, aber du musst dir nicht jeden Tag zuhören. Ich bin sicher, du kannst es hin und wieder mal schaffen, wenn du mit mir redest?"

„Du nimmst also an, dass du öfter in der Hölle sein wirst?"

„Ich werde nicht gehen, wenn sie mich danach im Himmel einsperren wollen. Ich mag es hier und ich hab Freunde. Wenn sie mich zurück wollen, dann müssen sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich die Hölle besuche."

„Wenn du der nächste Gott wirst, wird das nie passieren." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, nahm seine Feder wieder zur Hand und kehrte zu seiner Arbeit zurück.

„Wenn ich der nächste Gott werde, dann müssen sie, dass ich oben bei ihnen zustimme und nicht von hier unten mit ihnen diskutiere."

„Du wirst es vergessen."

„Werde ich nicht!"

„Wir haben es vorher gesehen. Ein Engel freundet sich mit einem Dämon an und redet nie wieder mit ihm, sogar nach einem Versprechen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht mein Großvater."

Voldemort stoppte. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, was du meinst."

„Ich hab einen Brief in einer alten Kiste meines Großvaters gesehen, von einem Tom Riddle. Wenn ich mich richtig an die Geschichten meiner Mum erinnere, wurde Tom Riddle 1950 zu Voldemort und übernahm die Hölle von Grindelwald, der kurz danach verschwand. Der Brief wurde nie geöffnet."

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. „Stimmt."

„Ich weigere mich, meinen Freunden von hier unten meine Flügel zu zuwenden! Dracos Humor unterscheidet sich von dem der Engel zuhause und ich mag den Unterschied! Blaise und ich haben dasselbe Interesse, aber die Engel spotten, wenn man Gefallen an der Oberfläche hat! Lucius ist wie ein älterer Bruder, nachdem er darüber hinweggekommen war, dass ich ein Engel bin! Narzissa, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie Zitronen über alles hält, ist wie eine geliebte Tante, von der ich nie dachte, dass ich sie habe! Du lehrst mich Dinge, die ich wissen muss und die sie uns niemals an der Akademie lehren würden!"

„Warte." Voldemorts roter Blick bohrte sich durch Harry. „Du zählst uns zu deinen Freunden?"

„Offensichtlich funktioniert dieser ganze Hass zwischen dir und Gott nicht. Vielleicht wird eher eine Freundschaft gebraucht, als diese… diese… Ich weiß nicht, wie man es nennen kann! Idiotie!"

„Politische Freundschaft zählt nicht."

„Du lehrst mich Dinge und warst immer nur nett zu mir, seit ich hier bin, obwohl es deiner Natur widerspricht! Warum sollte ich dich nicht als Freund zählen?"

„Vielleicht wollen wir deine Freundschaft nicht, Mister Potter."

„Mein Name ist Harry. Du nennst mich so, seit ich hier bin."

„Haben wir nicht."

„Es sei denn, du willst abgehoben klingen", korrigierte sich Harry. „Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich anfange, dich Mister Riddle zu nennen?"

Voldemort blitzte den Engel sich gegenüber wütend an. „Dummes Kind."

„Ich bin kein Kind!" Harry stand wütend auf und lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch, bis er Nase an Nase mit Voldemort war. „Ich bin erwachsen. Bezeichne mich nicht als Kind."

„Dann benimm dich nicht wie eins und setz dich."

„Sag dir das selbst", gab Harry zurück und bewegte sich nicht. „Vielleicht höre ich dann, wie du als normale Person klingst."

„Das schon wieder!"

„Ja, das schon wieder."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und rutschte mit seinem Stuhl zurück, so dass er von dem Engel wegkam.

„Hast du jetzt Angst vor mir?"

/Angst? Kaum. Versucht, ja. Ich verdamme meine verräterischen Gedanken./ „Wir haben keinen Grund, Angst vor dir zu haben."

„Lügner."

„Vielleicht solltest du Angst haben."

Harry nutzte seine Flügel, um über das Pult zu springen, so dass er wieder vor Voldemort war. „Du hast Angst vor mir. Ich kann es fühlen."

„Ihr Engel und eure Empathie! Geh weg!" Der Dämonenlord stand auf und flog unbeholfen rüber zum Fenster.

Harry starrte die schwarzen Flügel an und zog scharf die Luft ein, als er erkannte, das Voldemort Probleme mit dem Fliegen hatte. „Dein Flügel ist gebrochen…"

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Voldemort fest.

„Wie..."

„Als ich aus dem Himmel geworfen wurde. Reine Magie heilt Flügel."

„Und du hast keine…" Harry flog rüber zum Dämonenlord und bevor der Mann sich beschweren konnte, konzentrierte er seine Magie auf den Bruch.

Voldemort erstarrte. Jeder vernünftige Mensch wusste, dass es gefährlich war, Magie zum Heilen zu nutzen. Wenn der Patient sich unerwartet bewegte, würde die Magie zurückfeuern und konnte dann töten oder schwer verletzen. /Was denkt er sich nur?/

Als der Spruch endete, fuhr Voldemort herum, um den schwankenden Engel auf zu fangen. „Idiot. Trottel. Was hast du dir nur gedacht?"

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Dämonenlords. „Du warst verletzt", murmelte er. „Und Empathie wirkt so viel besser, wenn sie nicht bekämpft wird."

„Wir sollten dich in Stücken wieder zum Himmel zurückschicken, kleiner Engel", zischte Voldemort und sah wütend in das ermüdete Gesicht.

„Vielleicht solltest du. Vielleicht…" Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Teens. „Vielleicht solltest du deinem Herzen folgen, Tom Riddle."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nicht unser Name. Jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir, du verrückter Engel."

„…vielleicht…"

--- --- ---

„Mylord?"

Voldemort sah zur Tür, seine Augen schwer mit dem Schlaf in seinen Augen, genau wie Lucius. „Wie lief es?"

Lucius setzte sich seufzend neben den Dämonenlord, seine Augen glitten über die Gestalt des schlafenden Engels in dem Bett vor ihnen. „Sie haben keine meiner Federn bekommen, das haben wir geschafft. Wir konnten es aber nicht verhindern, dass sie Harrys Federn bekommen."

„Nicht, dass es was macht. Ihre Sprüche wirken bei ihnen nicht."

„…Mylord, was ist passiert?"

Voldemort drehte seinen Blick zu dem Engel. „Er hat unseren beschissenen Flügel geheilt als Entschuldigung, dass er seine Empathie besser auf uns anwenden kann", spie er kalt aus.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Ich hab Euch gesagt, dass Ihr ihn mögen würdet, oder nicht?"

Voldemorts Kopf schoss wütend hoch. „Lucius…"

„Vielleicht, Mylord, kenne ich Euch solange, dass ich keine Empathie brauche, um eure Gefühle zu verstehen." Lucius Hand legte sich sanft auf die Schulter des Dämonenlords. „Und vielleicht sind Engel einfacher zu lesen als Dämonen. Lasst Euren Gefühlen einmal freien Lauf, Lord. Ihr verdient eine Pause." Und damit glitt der Topdämon aus der Gästesuite.

Voldemort seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Pause. Herrscher bekommen keine Pause."

Die Tür verschloss sich plötzlich von außen mit einem deutlichen Klick.

Voldemort verdrehte seine Augen. „Natürlich haben wir keine Wahl in dieser Hinsicht!" Er warf der Tür einen scharfen Blick zu, bevor er aufgab und ins Bett zu Harry stieg. „Nur ein kurzes Nickerchen. Sehr kurz."

--- --- ---

Harry wachte auf und fühlte direkt die warmen Arme und den sanften Körper um sich, die ihn fest umschlungen hielten. Er kuschelte sich enger an die Wärmequelle und lächelte leicht. /Dad hat mich früher so gehalten. Mum hat mir Geschichten erzählt, wenn ich einen Alptraum hatte, während Dad mich fest hielt und ich wieder schlafen konnte… Ich vermisse das…/ Seine Augen öffneten sich und das erste, was er sah, waren schwarze Flügel. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. /Voldemort? Aber ich war nie gut in Empathie! Ich hab mir das ausgedacht!... oder nicht?/

Die Augen des Dämonenlords flatterten auf, während Harry dachte/Oh, zur Hölle…/ Der Dämon seufzte.

Smaragdgrüne Augen refokussierten und trafen auf scharlachrote. „Ist dein Flügel okay?", war das erste, woran er dachte zu fragen.

Voldemort blinzelte ein paar Mal geschockt, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und erstaunlich wach war. „Er ist in Ordnung." Er sah an die Decke. „Und, uhm… danke."

„Natürlich." Harry seufzte und vergrub seinen Kopf an der Brust des Dämonenlords. „Vielleicht war es nicht der Plan, dass wir Freunde werden, Voldemort."

„Oh, gib mir nicht den Bullshit, dass es Gottes Plan war", schnarrte Voldemort, seine Arme umschlossen den Engel und er zog ihn unbewusst näher an sich.

„Wenn es ein Teil von Gottes Plan war, glaubst du, dass er dann die Erde nach mir absuchen würde?" Harry lachte bitter.

Der Dämonenlord runzelte die Stirn und hob Harrys Kopf an, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. „Beschwer dich nicht, wenn sich Leute um dich sorgen, lieber Engel."

„Um mich oder um das, was ich werde?"

„Harry…" Voldemort seufzte traurig. „Sie sorgen sich um dich, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Du hast ich gesagt…", murmelte Harry verblüfft.

Ein Lächeln zog sich auf die Lippen des Dämons. „Frag und du sollst erhalten."

Harry lachte. „Also gut. Kann ich einen Kuss haben?"

Der Dämonenlord schien darüber nachzudenken, bevor er sich vor beugte und den Engel in einen kurzen Kuss zog. „So?"

„Neeee…"

„Schwer dich zufrieden zu stellen, oder?"

„Das sagen sie", stimmte der Engel lächelnd zu.

„Ah, also gut." Voldemort zog Harrys Lippen zu seinen und schien sie zu schlucken, als der Dämon um Einlass mit seiner eigenen Zunge in den Mund des Engels bat. Als er ihn erhielt, erfreute sich der Dämonenlord an reinen Geschmack des Teens, seine Hände glitten verführerisch zu Harrys Seiten.

Harry zog sich zurück um zu atmen. „Oh, Gott…"

--- Version für Minderjährige, also nicht wundern, wenn hier was fehlt ---

"Viel besser", brachte er heraus, als er sich von dem Orgasmus erholt hatte.

Voldemort schnaubte. „Wirklich?"

Harry lächelte und küsste die Handfläche der Hand, die an seiner Wange lag. „Aber natürlich. Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich lügen."

Voldemort lachte. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

Harry legte seinen Kopf gegen Voldemorts Brust mit einem Seufzen. „Mir gefällt es besser, wenn du von dir in einer Person sprichst, als von vielen." Seine Lippen wurden zu einem Grinsen. „Auch wenn du immer ‚uns selbst' sagst, statt einfach nur ‚uns'."

Voldemort seufzte. „Ja, ja, die Widersprüchlichkeit, mit der der erste Dämonenlord Probleme hatte."

„Erzählst du mir die Geschichte?"

„Warum ich von mir spreche, als wäre ich mehrere Personen?"

„Ja."

„Soll ich mit ‚Es war einmal' anfangen?"

„Soll es so anfangen?"

„Nein."

„Dann nicht. Fang an, wie es anfangen soll."

„Ah, also gut. Der erste Dämonenlord, den die Menschen Teufel oder Satan nennen, war ein bisschen verrückt, aber der Dämonenlord, der ihm folgte, wusste das nicht."

„Verrückt?"

„Oh, ja. Er dachte, er hört kleine Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Es war ein Fluch, der ihm vom ersten Gott auferlegt worden war."

„Also hat er von sich selbst immer in der Wir-Form gesprochen?"

„Ja. Nur, dass er aus einem merkwürdigen Grund, nie ‚uns', sondern immer ‚uns selbst' gesagt hat."

„Und der nächste Dämonenlord hat sich die Sprechweise angeeignet?"

„Leider", meinte Voldemort. „Und wir haben sie seit dem immer benutzt, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum. Nachdem man erfahren hat, dass er verrückt war, hätte man es ja ändern können."

Harry lachte. „Aber er hat wahrscheinlich gut regiert. Es war in seiner Erinnerung, denke ich."

„Das und die Dämonen erwarten es."

„Warum tust du es, wenn du es nicht magst?"

„Tradition." Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wurde einmal ein Dämonenlord vom Thron geschmissen, weil er aufgehört hat mit dem Dämonischen 'Wir' zu sprechen."

„Wie schrecklich!"

„Vielleicht."

„Du bist schrecklich!", lachte Harry.

„Ich bin der Dämonenlord. Natürlich bin ich schrecklich."

Harry schnaubte und wurde rot, als sich sein Magen meldete. „Ich vermute, ich hab Hunger."

Voldemort stöhnte, als er sich aufrichtete und zog Harry mit sich. „Natürlich bist du das. Du hast für zwei Tage geschlafen."

„Was?!" Harry starrte den Dämon an. „Zwei Tage?!"

„Ja. Das bekommst du dafür, wenn du mit Magie heilst."

Harry seufzte. „Oh, Stopp. Guck, dein Flügel ist jetzt wunderschön."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. „Schwarze Flügel sind nicht wunderschön."

„Natürlich sind sie. Sie scheinen, genau wie meine. Schwarz ist genau so schön wie weiß."

„Sogar wenn sie böse sind?"

Harry seufzte verzweifelt. „Sie sind es nicht! DU bist auch nicht böse!"

„Du verstehst das Böse nicht, kleiner Engel."

„Ich verstehe, dass die Liebe, die wir eben miteinander geteilt haben, rein war. Wie kannst du böse sein, wenn du so was mit einem Engel teilen kannst?", zischte Harry, bevor er den Raum verließ, um etwas zu Essen zu suchen.

--- --- ---

„Harry?" Narzissa Malfoy glitt auf den Stein neben den Engel. „Draco hat gesagt, du bist hier. Was ist los?"

„Das ist der wärmste Platz in der Hölle." Harry seufzte und deutete auf die flammende Grube der Verdammnis vor ihnen, die Wellen wütender Hitze ausstieß.

„Du hast geweint", meinte Narzissa sanft.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Narzissa, war Lucius ein Arschloch, als du ihn das erste Mal getroffen hast?"

Narzissa lächelte. „Ja, sehr sogar. Ich war ein gerade gefallener Engel. Er war der schlimmste Bastard von allen und ich hab mich in ihn verliebt." Sie sah rüber zu dem Jungen. „Warum fragst du?"

„Was hast du getan, damit er netter wurde?"

„Unser Lord ist wieder mal ein Bastard, hm?"

„Nein!", rief Harry und zuckte bei Narzissas wissenden Blick zusammen. „Na ja, ja… ich meine, er hatte Sex mit mir und dann hat er, ich weiß nicht, sich einfach zurückgezogen!"

„Harry, Voldemort ist eine sehr verschlossene Person, das ist eine generelle Regel. Er versucht nicht, dich weg zu schieben, denke ich, aber er tut es trotzdem."

„Ich weiß das. Er ist nur… frustrierend! Und ich kann nicht immer hier unten bleiben, auch wenn ich will!" Harry boxte auf den Boden unter sich. „Es ist nicht fair!"

„Nein, ist es nicht." Narzissa zog den Engel in ihre Arme und umarmte ihn sanft. „Aber das sind die Dinge selten."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Narzissa", gestand Harry sanft. „Ich will hier unten bei dir und Voldemort und Lucius und Draco und Blaise bleiben, aber ich muss nach Hause. Ich gehöre nicht hier runter, genauso wenig wie du in den Himmel."

„Dann geh nach Hause. Vielleicht kannst du da oben besser denken."

„Aber..."

„Scht. Kein aber. Lucius und ich werden unseren Lord bearbeiten, während du weg bist. Vielleicht können wir ihn sogar dazu überreden, dir zu folgen."

„Gott wird niemals den Dämonenlord in den Himmel lassen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Wann war denn das letzte Mal, als es einer versucht hat?"

Harry sah auf in die freundlichen blauen Augen. „Du denkst also, ich sollte gehen?"

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du nach Hause musst", stellte Narzissa heraus. „Du musst den nächsten Schritt tun, Harry. Wenn du zeigst, dass du verantwortungsbewusst und kannst sicher alleine nach Hause kommen, dann lassen sie dich vielleicht wiederkommen."

Harry biss seine Lippe und nickte. „Ja. Wirst du mir den Weg hoch zeigen?"

Narzissa lächelte und nahm eine Kette von ihrem Hals. „Wir haben keine Wolken oder Treppen. Stattdessen haben wir Amulette. Nimm das hier, ich kann mir immer ein weiteres holen. Es wird dich an die Oberfläche bringen, aber du musst den Weg von da alleine finden."

Harry nickte, als er das Amulett um seinen Hals legte und es unter seinen dicken, weißen Roben versteckte, etwas sagte ihm, dass ein Engel es ihm wegnehmen würde, wenn er es sehen würde. „Danke, Narzissa. Du bist wie eine Tante, die ich nie hatte."

„Sirius Black ist dein Pate, oder?"

„Ja."

„Er ist mein Cousin." Narzissa stand auf und half Harry hoch. „Grüß ihn von mir, ja?"

„Natürlich." Harry nickte.

„Gut." Narzissa drückte einen Kuss auf Harrys Kopf. „Du wirst es schaffen, Harry Potter, da bin ich mir sicher", murmelte sie, bevor sie ihn los ließ, damit er alleine stehen konnte.

Harry atmete tief ein und lächelte die Frau zitternd an, bevor er die Augen schloss und seine Magie mit dem Amulett verband. /Erde, bitte./

Narzissa lächelte noch einmal den Fleck an, wo der Engel gestanden hatte, bevor sie nach Hause flog.

--- --- ---

„Harry?" Sirius rieb sich seine Augen. „Harry!"

Harry lächelte seinen Paten an und ließ sich von dem Mann fest umarmen. „Hallo, Siri."

„Wo warst du?!", fragte Sirius und zog sich zurück, um in die grünen Augen zu lesen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hier und dort."

„In der Hölle vielleicht?"

Beide schwarzhaarige Engel drehten sich zu dem stirnrunzelnden Rotschopf herum. „Oh, hallo, Percy." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, ich war in der Hölle. Warum?"

„Keine Überraschung, du in der Hölle", schnarrte der ältere Engel.

Harry schnappte sich Sirius Arm, damit dieser nicht Gottes Sekretär im Training anfiel. „Natürlich. Du kennst mich, ich gerate immer in Schwierigkeiten. Natürlich, jetzt da ich da war, kann ich ehrlich sagen, dass du genau reinpassen würdest." Er drehte seinen Rücken dem gaffenden Engel zu und lächelte Sirius an. „Sind Mum und Dad auch hier unten?"

„Nein, sie sind im Himmel." Sirius legte eine Hand sanft auf Harrys Arme. „Bist du fertig zu gehen? Wir haben uns alle tierische Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Harry nickte langsam. „Natürlich."

„Dann halt dich an mir fest. Ich werde uns hochströmen."

„Warte, was?"

„Hochströmen. So sollte man eigentlich zwischen Erde und Himmel hin und her reisen", sagte Sirius neckisch.

„Na toll." Harry verzog sein Gesicht, aber verfestigte seinen Griff auf den Arm seines Paten. „Siehst du, keiner sagt mir jemals irgendwas."

„Keiner hat von dir erwartet, dass du ungeplant zur Oberfläche fliegst", stellte Sirius heraus.

„Hab ich auch nicht!", rief der Teen verteidigend.

„Diese Geschichte möchte ich zu gerne hören." Sirius lächelte. „Also, los geht's." Er schoss in die Luft, hielt Harry fest und zog seine Flügel fest gegen seinen Rücken. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und keuchte, als ein Luftstrom sie packte und Richtung Himmel beförderte.

--- --- ---

„Sirius! Wo hast du ihn gefunden?!", rief Lily und rannte los, um ihren Sohn fest zu umarmen.

„Mum. Mum, lass los. Mum!" Harry kämpfte sich aus den Armen seiner Mutter frei und versteckte sich hinter Sirius. „Rette mich. Sie ist ein Monster."

Sirius und James, die sich mit Dumbledore zu ihnen gesellt hatten, lachten. „Sohn, sie hat dich nur vermisst", sagte James.

„Ja, aber sie war gerade dabei mich umzubringen!", rief Harry in gespieltem Zorn.

„Harry, mein Junge, willkommen Zuhause", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Ich denke", stimmte der Junge zu. Die Abneigung des Dämonenlords gegenüber des momentan Gottes hatte aus irgendeinem Grund sehr schnell auf ihn abgefärbt.

„Harry sagt, er war in der Hölle", erklärte Sirius den dreien, die es noch nicht wussten.

„Wie bist du daraus gekommen?", flüsterte Lily. „Ich hab gehört, es ist unmöglich."

„Kaum." Harry schnaubte. „Narzissa Malfoy hat mir geholfen, als ich erwähnt habe, dass ich langsam nach Hause sollte. Dämonen sind nicht wirklich so schlimm."

„Warte… Narzissa?" Sirius blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt.

Harry lächelte. „Sie hat mich gebeten, dir hallo zu sagen."

„Narzissa?" James runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst du deine Cousine Narzissa? Die, die sich ständig ihre Flügel und Robe schwarz gefärbt hat? Die Narzissa?"

„Ja, Dad, die Narzissa." Harry runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. „Du kannst sie nicht hassen, weißt du. Nicht mehr."

„Harry hat einen Punkt, James", sagte Lily sanft. James seufzte und nickte.

„Warum hast du den Himmel verlassen?", fragte Dumbledore plötzlich.

Harry seufzte. „Terry Boot hat sich Master Flitwicks Erdenfernrohr geschnappt und es durch die Wolkenbank fallen lassen. Als ich hinterher getaucht bin, hat er oder einer seiner Freunde etwas nach mir geschmissen und mich ausgeknockt."

„Hm." Dumbledore nickte. „Vielleicht braucht Mister Boot eine Verwarnung."

„Eine Verwarnung, Albus?!" James drehte sich wütend zu Dumbledore um. „Eine Verwarnung?"

„Dad, stopp", flüsterte Harry. „Was soll Gott denn tun? Ihn in die Hölle schicken?"

„Ja! Da gehört seine Sorte hin!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Dämonen, die ich getroffen habe, waren nicht so. Sie waren nett zu mir. Ich sage, schickt ihn auf die Erde, damit er den Rest seiner Existenz als Mensch verbringen muss. Ist das nicht eine bessere Strafe?"

Dumbledore runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Das ist eine interessante Idee."

„Sir, wenn ich darf?", fragte Harry. Dumbledore nickte ihm zu. „Ich bin ein Engel, weil ich nett bin. Ich hab Freunde während meines kurzen Aufenthalts in der Hölle gefunden und ich würde ihren Zorn niemandem wünschen, nicht einmal Terry Boot. Sollten sie ihn als Menschen finden, dann sind seine Schmerzen nur kurz und er kann in die Natur verblassen, damit er im Tod nicht in die Hölle muss."

Lily runzelte die Stirn, als Dumbledore darüber nachdachte. „Sie haben eine gute Idee, Mister Potter. Wir werden sehen, wie er plädiert."

„Danke, Sir." Harry nickte.

„Harry, wo hast du das alles gelernt? Nicht hier, das ist sicher", fragte Lily.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nein. Einer meiner Freunde in der Hölle hat es mir gesagt."

„Ein sehr intelligenter Freund, scheint es."

„Ist er", stimmte Harry zu. „Er ist sehr schlau und er hat mir eine Menge Dinge erklärt. Wie, zum Beispiel", der junge Engel sah zu Dumbledore hoch, „dass ich wahrscheinlich der nächste Gott bin."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, niemanden von deiner Fähigkeit, reine Magie einzusetzen, zu erzählen!", rief Lily, während sich Dumbledores Augen in Erkenntnis weiteten.

„Ich kann nicht lügen, wenn man mir eine direkte Frage stellt", gab Harry zurück. „Du hast mich so erzogen, oder nicht?"

„Wenige denken überhaupt daran, diese Frage zu stellen", mutmaßte Dumbledore. „Mister Potter, haben Sie vielleicht den Dämonenlord getroffen, während Sie in der Hölle waren?"

„Ja." Harry nickte fest. „Er ist ein netter Kerl."

„Nett?!" James verschluckte sich. Sirius starrte Harry geschockt hat und Lilys Mund vor Schock offen. „Harry, Voldemort ist nicht nett."

„Hast du ihn jemals getroffen, Dad?", fragte Harry süßlich.

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Ich habe es aber." Harrys Stimme wurde kalt. „Und er war ein perfekter Gentleman und er hat sich um mich gekümmert. Wenn er nicht wäre, wäre ich in meiner ersten Nacht dort unten erfroren. Er ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt." Der Teen sah Dumbledore mit brennenden smaragdgrünen Augen an. „Ich weiß nicht, was der momentane Dämonenlord getan hat, um aus dem Himmel zu fliegen, noch interessiert es mich. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, dass Sie ihm zuhören, Sir. Er ist nicht parteiisch."

Und damit fuhr Harry herum und flog aus dem Garten, in dem sie sich getroffen hatten.

Dumbledore seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Er mag mich nicht."

„Unsinn!", rief Lily. „Er braucht nur mehr Zeit, um über seinen Besuch bei diesen Dämonen hinwegzukommen!"

Dumbledore lächelte den Engel traurig an. „Lily, ich glaube nicht, dass er darüber wegkommt. Er hat eine Seite der Dämonen gesehen, die die meisten Engel niemals sehen, nicht sehen wollen."

„Vielleicht müssen wir Harry ein bisschen Ruhe lassen", murmelte Sirius. „Ich denke, dass ist das, was er am meisten braucht."

--- --- ---

„Mylord, was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte Voldemort sanft.

Lucius seufzte. Er wusste, dass Narzissa und ihr Mitgefühl für den kleinen Engel sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. „Ich nicht, Lord, aber Narzissa sagt, das er nach Hause ist."

„Nach Hause?", wiederholte der Dämonenlord dumpf.

„Ja." Narzissa erschien hinter ihren Ehemann und lächelte mysteriös. „Warum geht Ihr ihm nicht nach?"

„Ihm nachgehen?" Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. „In den Himmel?!"

„Warum nicht, Lord. Ich glaube mich daran erinnern zu können, dass er etwas darüber gesagt hat, dass Ihr ihm folgen sollt, wenn Ihr Euren Kopf aus dem Hintern gezogen habt und Eure Gefühle geordnet habt."

„Lügner", zischte der Dämonenlord gefährlich, seine roten Augen blitzten bei dem spöttischen Ton.

Narzissa lächelte kalt. „Nur weil jemand die Worte nicht ausspricht, heißt es nicht, dass sie nicht wahr sind, Mylord, und es gibt Zeiten, da sprechen die Taten lauter als die Worte. Vielleicht solltet Ihr Eure Handlungen nächstes Mal genauer überdenken. Immerhin", fügte sie hinzu und drehte sich um, um nach Malfoy Manor zu verschwinden, „reine Magie ist nicht dazu da, die Wunden des Herzens zu heilen."

Voldemort sah Lucius böse an. „Was weißt du davon?"

„Nichts, Mylord. Narzissa hat mir nur gesagt, dass sie Harry zurück zur Erde mit ihrem Oberflächenamulett geschickt hat und ihm das Versprechen gegeben hat, Euch hinterher zu schicken." Lucius verbeugte sich leicht vor dem geschockten Dämonenlord. „Guten Abend, Mylord. Lasst Euch gehen." Dann schloss er die Tür.

Voldemort verzog seine Lippe und hob ab in die Luft. Er drehte sich herum zu dem sich lang hinstreckenden, dämonischen Palast und starrte ihn eine lange Zeit an, bevor er herunter zu seinem Fenster flog. Drinnen zog er eine Schreibtischschublade auf und zog sein Oberflächenamulett heraus, jenes, das er damals erhalten hatte, als er in den frierenden Tiefen gelandet war, die er jetzt befehligte. „Lasst euch gehen, sagt er. Was meinst du damit, Lucius?! Was heißt es 'sich gehen zu lassen'?! Warum kannst du nicht sagen, was du meinst, sondern musst immer in Rätseln reden!"

Dann pausierte der Dämonenlord verwundert. „Rätsel… Natürlich…"

Mit dem Oberflächenamulett fest um seinen Nacken, verschwand der Dämonenlord, ein einziges Blatt Pergament flatterte auf seinen Tisch mit Instruktionen, die Lucius die Befehlsgewalt überließen, während er weg war.

--- --- ---

Harry starrte runter auf die königliche Wolkenstadt von seinem Standort aufeiner der höheren Wolken. Die Leute kamen und gingen unter ihm, was seine Nerven beruhigte, auch wenn das Fernrohr neben sich, ein Auge auf seine Familie und Gott warf, um ihn zu warnen, wenn seine Familie ihm endlich nachkam.

Der junge Engel war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals gefunden werden wollte. Zuerst war er überglücklich gewesen, jeden wieder zu sehen, aber die Erinnerung an den Dämonenlord und das Königreich, dass er zurückgelassen hatte, waren wie Schläge ins Gesicht gewesen, während er den Leuten gegenüberstand, die sie hassten. Leute, die ihn hassen würden, wenn sie herausfänden, was er getan hatte.

„Oh, Hölle und Himmel, was ist mit meinem Leben passiert?", murmelte Harry zu dem Wolken. „Wo ist meine friedliche Welt hin verschwunden? Und was wird sie mir zurückbringen?" Er legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und ließ seine Augen zufallen, ein einzelner Tropfen silberner Flüssigkeit entfloh. „Oh, Dämonenlord, was ist aus mir geworden?"

Als Harry in einen ruhelosen Schlaf fiel, erschien der Dämonenlord Voldemort im Fernrohr, um dem Großen Gott Dumbledore gegenüber zu treten.

--- --- ---

Voldemort starrte die drei Engel an, die zwischen ihm und Dumbledore standen, welcher ihn misstrauisch betrachtete. „Ist es immer so ein Kampf, dich zu sprechen, Dumbledore?", knurrte er.

„Nur für Abschaum wie dich", antwortete der Engel mit dem kurzen Haar.

Voldemort verengte die Augen, als er die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen diesem Mann und seinem Harry sah. „Du musst James Potter sein."

„Und wenn?", zischte James zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, wo dein Sohn ist."

Die Frau keuchte, während der andere dunkelhaarige Mann ein lautes, hundeartiges Knurren losließ. Dumbledores Augen verengten sich gefährlich, als James sprach: „Was zur Hölle willst du von meinem Sohn?"

„Mit ihm sprechen. Einige Dinge bei uns blieben offen", murmelte der Dämonenlord finster.

„Du willst ihn foltern, wette ich", spie der langhaarige Engel neben James. „Genau wie deine Art es tut."

Ein Bild aus Harrys Fernrohr verhalf ihm dazu, den Mann als Sirius Black zu erkennen. „Schließt das deine Cousine Narzissa mit ein?", fragte er mit ekelerregender, süßer Stimme.

„Tom, warum bist du hier?" Dumbledores Stimme schnitt durch die aufkommenden Spannungen zwischen den Engeln und dem Dämonenlord.

„Um mit Harry Potter zu sprechen", gab Voldemort zurück und ignorierte den Gebrauch seines Taufnamens. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wenn er nicht mit uns sprechen will, dann gehen wir."

„Dann sieh das als nein an und verschwinde endlich", knurrte Sirius.

„Ist dein Name Harry Potter?", fragte Voldemort sanft.

„…nein…", gab Sirius zu.

„Dann glauben wir, hast du nichts dazu zu sagen." Der Dämonenlord drehte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder James zu. „Dein Sohn, Mister Potter."

„Wir wissen nicht, wo er ist. Er ist vor ein paar Stunden weggerannt", warf die Frau scharf ein. „Geh zurück zur Hölle und lass Harry in Frieden."

Harrys Stimme füllte Voldemorts Verstand. ‚Vielleicht solltest du deinem Herzen folgen, Tom Riddle.'

„Dann bleiben wir, bis er zurückkommt", beschloss der Dämonenlord fest, seine roten Augen forderten den älteren Gott hinter den drei Engeln heraus.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, wenn du niemanden was tust. Aber Tom", die Augen des alten Mannes legten sich auf Voldemorts schwarze Flügel. „Wie konnte dein Flügel heilen?"

Der Dämonenlord lächelte kalt. „Frag Harry Potter, Dumbledore", meinte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und alleine durch die weißen Hallen schritt.

Lily biss sich auf ihre Lippe. „Harry hat ihn geheilt? Aber warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, mein Kind." Dumbledore schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

--- --- ---

Er fand seinen Engel friedlich schlafend auf einer Wolke über der Stadt. Er legte sich neben den Teen, zog Harry gegen seine Brust und schloss seine Augen, plötzlich müde. „Ein kurzes Nickerchen…", beschloss er laut. „Ein sehr kurzes Nickerchen…"

--- --- ---

Harry wachte auf, als die Dunkelheit der Nacht die Stadt schon umfangen hielt und schwarze Flügel ihn vor der leichten Kühle des Abends beschützten. Er sah auf zu dem ruhig schlafenden Dämonenlord und Harry musste lächeln. Er sah in das Fernrohr und sah, wie sich seine Eltern und sein Pate schlafen legten. Gott stand über seinem Pool und suchte irgendwas. Harry war sich sicher, dass der Mann wieder versuchte, ihn zu finden. /Ich denke, dass Voldemort mich irgendwie abblockt…/

„Du bist wach", murmelte der müde Mann, der ihn hielt, sanft.

Harry atmete den frostigen Geruch, mit dem Voldemort gefüllt zu sein schien, tief ein.

„Natürlich." Er schloss seine Augen, als er seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des Mannes legte. „Ich wusste nicht, ob du kommen würdest."

„Warum sollte ich nicht?"

Harry lächelte den Dämonenlord traurig an, als dieser das ich benutzte. „Du warst wütend auf mich, dachte ich…", flüsterte er.

„Oh, kleiner Engel…" Voldemort drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Harrys Kopf. „Ich war nicht wütend auf dich. Ich habe…" Der Dämonenlord schüttelte den Kopf und fand einfach das richtige Wort nicht.

„Hast einfach zugemacht?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke… ja…"

„Nicht mehr?"

Der Dämon hob Harrys Gesicht an und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen des Engels. „Für dich, Harry, werde ich es versuchen."

Harry grinste breit und ruinierte die Stimmung. „Wenigstens hast du es nicht versprochen. Du könntest es brechen und dann muss ich dir Narzissa auf den Hals hetzen!"

Voldemort lachte und seine roten Augen leuchteten vor Freude. „Oh, kleiner Engel, du bist so ein Geschenk."

„Hmpf." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Geschenk? Ich?"

„Ja, Harry." Voldemort berührte sanft Harrys Gesicht. „Ein Geschenk. Du bist ein Geschenk für mich, der Liebe vermisst hat, für die Dämonen, auf die herabgesehen wird, für die Menschen, die uns missverstehen und keine Flügel haben und zu den Engeln, die du eines Tages anführen und ihnen Wissen geben wirst."

Harry lächelte. „Dann bist du genauso ein Geschenk."

„Wie das?"

„Du hast mich dich lieben gelehrt, mir gezeigt, die Dämonen mit Güte zu sehen, die Menschen zu verstehen und du hast mir das Wissen gegeben, was ich eines Tages weiterreichen werde."

„Dann waren wir vielleicht nicht dazu gedacht, Freunde zu sein?"

„Nein. Wir sollten so viel mehr sein."

THE END


End file.
